Anne Rice
Anne Rice (Nueva Orleans; 4 de octubre de 1941), escritora estadounidense de best-sellers, libros góticos y también con temáticas religiosas. Nació con el nombre Howard Allen O'Brien. Es conocida principalmente por sus Crónicas Vampíricas, cuyas principales tematicas se centran en el amor, la muerte, la inmortalidad, el existencialismo y las condiciones humanas. Estuvo casada con Stan Rice durante 41 años hasta la muerte de éste en 2002. De sus libros se han vendido cerca de 100 millones de copias, convirtiéndola en una de las escritoras más leídas a nivel mundial. Biografía Nacida bajo el nombre de Howard Allen O'Brien, desde pequeña cambió su nombre a "Anne". Se casó con el difunto poeta y pintor Stan Rice en 1961, con quien tuvo dos hijos, Michele en 1966 y que murió de leucemia a los 5 años de edad y el famoso escritor gay Christopher Rice (que nació en 1978). Desde pequeña estuvo interesada en temas de vampiros y brujas. En su carrera como escritora, también ha publicado con los pseudónimos Anne Rampling y A.N. Roquelaure, este último en sus primeros años y para temas más orientados a adultos, sus libros contienen constantemente mezclas de lo horroroso con lo lujurioso, destacándose en sus historias de ficción los sentimientos homoeróticos que sienten sus personajes. Sus más importantes obras bajo estos pseudónimos son la "Trilogía de la Bella Durmiente", donde Rice dejó volar su imaginación portentosa situando la acción en sitios lejanos y palacios. Su primer libro, Interview With The Vampire (Entrevista con el vampiro en español) fue escrito en 1973 y publicado en 1976. En 1994 Neil Jordan realizó una película basada en su libro y protagonizada por Tom Cruise y Brad Pitt y años más tarde se realizó otra película sobre el tercer libro de la serie Crónicas Vampíricas, llamada Queen Of The Damned("La reina de los condenados"). La película fue criticada por su falta de coherencia respecto al libro original. El segundo libro de la saga, Lestat, The Vampire" se convirtió en un musical de Broadway. En diciembre 1998 a Rice se le diagnosticó Diabetes Mellitus cuando entró en un coma diabético. Desde que empezó a tratar su condición con insulina, Rice ha sido una activista para que la gente se haga exámenes para diagnosticar la diabetes. Por su eterna batalla contra el sobrepeso, así como la depresión por la enfermedad y consecuente muerte de su esposo en diciembre de 2002, Rice llegó a pesar 254 libras (115 kilos). Cansada de la apnea al dormir, la movilidad limitada y otros problemas de la obesidad, se sometió a una cirugía de bypass gástrico el 15 de enero de 2003. El 30 de enero de 2004, Anne Rice anunció que dejaría Nueva Orleans para mudarse al suburbio de Jefferson Parish, Louisiana. Ya puso la más grande de sus tres casas en venta y planea vender las otras dos. Vive sola desde la muerte de su esposo y la mudanza de su hijo a otro estado. Aunque algunos aseguran que desea más privacidad de los fanáticos que acampan días en las afueras de su casa, hasta 200 personas han sido contadas esperándola después del servicio dominical de la iglesia. También es muy requerida en las firmas de libros para los fans del género. Rice pasó recientemente por un mal momento profesional cuando tuvo la oportunidad de leer unas malas reseñas que escribán algunos usuarios de Amazon.com sobre su libro Blood Canticle. La actitud de la escritora fue calificada de ridícula y fuera de lugar. Últimamente la popularidad de Anne Rice ha decrecido bastante, en parte por la mala acogida de la crítica literaria a sus últimas obras. Las más recientes, como "Sangre y Oro", la biografía de uno de sus personajes más queridos por ella y por los lectores, Marius, no ha cuajado muy bien en las ventas, en parte debido al reciclaje intelectual que la propia autora ha hecho de sus libros, que se parecen demasiado los unos a los otros y no alcanzan el esplendor, la novedad, y la maestría de otros títulos anteriores. Vuelta al Catolicismo En 1998, después de pasar la mayor parte de su vida adulta como una autora denominada atea, Rice regreso a la fe católica, la cual no había practicado desde sus 18 años de edad. En octubre de 2005, Rice anunció en la revista Newsweek que de ahora en adelante "solo escribiría sobre Jesús nuestro Señor". Su primer libro en esta línea se llama Cristo el Señor; Fuera de Egipto (Christ the Lord: Out of Egypt), es el comienzo de una trilogía que pretende narrar la cronología de la vida de Jesús. Con este hecho finaliza la saga de "Las Crónicas Vampiricas" y de "Las Brujas de Mayfair" siendo por tanto el último libro Blood Canticle. Libros Las Crónicas Vampíricas Artículo principal: Crónicas Vampíricas *''Entrevista con el vampiro'' (Interview with the Vampire) (1976) *''Lestat el vampiro'' (The Vampire Lestat) (1985) *''La reina de los condenados'' (Queen of the Damned) (1988) *''Ladrón de cuerpos'' (The Tale of the Body Thief) (1992) *''Memnoch el Diablo'' (Memnoch The Devil) (1995) *''El vampiro Armand (The Vampire Armand) (1998) *''Merrick'' (2000) *''Sangre y oro'' (Blood and Gold) (2001) *''El Santuario'' (Blackwood Farm) (2002) *''Cántico de sangre'' (Blood Canticle)(2003) Nuevos cuentos de vampiros Otros cuentos de vampiros que no están en la secuencia central *Pandora (1998) *Vittorio (1999) Las Vidas de las Brujas de Mayfair *La hora de las brujas (The Witching Hour) (1990) *La voz del diablo (Lasher) (1993) *Taltos (1994) Novelas sin secuelas por Anne Rice *The Feast of All Saints (1979) *Cry to Heaven (1982) *The Mummy or Ramses The Damned (1989) *Servant of the Bones (1996) (El sirviente de los Huesos) *Violin (1997) *El Mesías. El niño judio (2005) Ficción corta *October 4th, 1948 *Nicholas and Jean *The Master of Rampling Gate (Historia vampirica) Trabajo escrito bajo el seudónimo de Anne Rampling *Exit to Eden (1985) *Belinda (1986) Trabajo escrito bajo el seudónimo de A. N. Roquelaure *The Claiming of Sleeping Beauty (1983) *Beauty's Punishment (1984) *Beauty's Release (1985) La serie de Cristo *El Mesías. El niño judío (2005)(Se estima que sean tres) Ediciones B, Grupo Z, ISBN 84-666-3072-4 Enlaces externos *Página oficial de Anne Rice (en inglés) *Página oficial de Stan Rice (en inglés) *Dos entrevistas en audio. Disponibles con Real Player (en inglés) Rice, Anne Rice, Anne Rice, Anne Rice, Anne bg:Ан Райс ca:Anne Rice cs:Anne Rice da:Anne Rice de:Anne Rice en:Anne Rice eo:Anne Rice fi:Anne Rice fr:Anne Rice gl:Anne Rice he:אן רייס is:Anne Rice it:Anne Rice ja:アン・ライス nl:Anne Rice no:Anne Rice pl:Anne Rice pt:Anne Rice ro:Anne Rice ru:Райс, Энн simple:Anne Rice sk:Anne Riceová sv:Anne Rice tr:Anne Rice